Guide to Leveling 60-70
Ghost Rebellion nor its members take credit for the following content. The original may be found here I won’t mince words here. The grind between level 60 and level 70 can tedious, repetitious, monotonous, and boring. The amount of XP required to level up increases dramatically. And several times each week there are relatively new players asking if there is some secret to making this grind less painful. The short answer is NO. One thing to keep in mind is that leveling above 60 is much more time consuming than leveling up to 60. It takes about as much XP (around 900K) to get from level 1 to level 60 as it does going only from level 69 to level 70. So here are some collected tips to help make your journey from 60-70 a little easier... To maximize your XP gain, make sure you have the highest rank Azures you can afford in the Utility Slots of your Head, Arms and Feet. Rank 7 enchants in Utility Slots add an 11% XP bonus. If you don't own an Artifact Cloak or Belt, buy cheap level-60 ones from the Auction House. Don't necessarily worry about stats or refining them, you only need them for the Utility slots to hold additional Azures that give extra XP. And you're very likely going to replace them with better ones when you hit 70 anyway. Invoke early and often for “Free XP (and AD)”. Spend some quality time kicking evil’s butt with Minsc & Boo. Meet Archdruid Morningdawn by the Tree of Elemental Balance in Protector's Enclave for two little trips to pick up a couple of seeds. These quests should take less than five minutes a piece, and each is worth a respectable amount of XP. Pretty soon you will be able to do those quests in your sleep... I often do. The Underdark’s R.A. Salvatore quest line provides a good chunk of XP (and refining stones). Start the Elemental Evil questline by talking to Sergeant Knox when you reach level 60. It will send you to complete a series of fairly repetitive (some would go so far as to say ‘boring’) "Vigilance" quests in four different areas, each with an elemental theme (i.e., Water, Earth, Fire, and Air). Here is a link to a slightly dated, yet still pretty good guide for clearing these quests a quickly and easily as possible:http://josephskyrim.blogspot.com/2015/04/neverwinter-online-vigilance-guide.html • The General Consensus is to run the quests in Drowned Shore and Reclamation Rock until you reach level 64, then Fiery Pit until level 67, and finish to 70 in Spinward Rise. • Some feel the quests in Drowned Shore, although giving slightly less XP per quest than the other vigilance areas, is the easiest for folks to knock out with minimal running around in a short amount of time. • Spinward Rise provides the largest amounts of XP per quest, but may be a bit too difficult for those at the lower-to-mid-60’s level. Then there are those who claim the Fiery Pit has the best Time&Effort-to-XP balance. • You will get a decent piece of equipment each time you finish one of these four areas. • Finishing the Drowned Shores questline will give you a new Shirt & Pants that have a huge stat boost over what you're probably wearing. • Finishing the Spinward Rise questline will give you an Artifact Main Hand Weapon. • Reaching level 70 will get you an Artifact Main Hand (see Sergeant Knox to pick it up). • If you finish Spinward Rise before reaching level 70, you can go back to the previous areas with Vigilance tasks, such as Drowned Shore, to do those same monotonous quests but with an easier/faster completion time because you're a higher God-like level now. In Spinward Rise, each lair has 2 quests that share the same map. You can time your quest acceptance so that you complete 2 lair quests at the same time. This works best once you have unlocked all 3 islands and you can bounce from lair to lair. Join a Guild. The Stronghold daily quests are relatively simple and offer generous XP rewards. A lot of them tell you to do things like "Complete any 3 vigilance quests" or "Kill 50/100 mobs in this Zone" and they keep scaled with your level. Some guilds also have an XP Boon. Begin work on the Tyranny of Dragons campaign as soon as you can. A goal you might consider is "Get to 70 and have completed work on ToD Boons," rather than just "Get to level 70." Don’t really expect to ever see the last two ToD Boons, however, as the required Linu’s Favors are about the most difficult to acquire Campaign Currency in the game and you will need 30 then 50 of them for those final Boons. There are some Augment Companions that give an XP Boost. If you have 1500 Ƶ burning a hole in your pocket, pick up the Inscribed Garment Box (containing Inscribed Linen Shirt & Pants) from the Zen Market for an additional 20% XP boost. You could also just bit the bullet, pull out your wallet, and spend some money at Services counter of the Zen Market for an Experience Booster that will give you Double-XP “on demand” – 900 Ƶ for a pool of 550K bonus XP or 5000 Ƶ for the Epic pool of 3.6 million bonus XP. Finally, Double XP events are your friend. Keep aware of when they are scheduled, then make every effort to take advantage of them.